Printers include a paper transporting structure and a printing body. The paper transporting structure defines a paper transport channel. Paper passes through the paper transport channel to enter into a paper inlet of the printing body. A position of an outlet of the paper transport channel is typically fixed. The paper inlet of various printing bodies can be different. Thus, one paper transporting structure only matches one type of printing body.